Catboy and the Black Catboy (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 10, Catboy and the Black Catboy. Transcript Connor and Lucky (Narrating together): '''Catboy and the Black Catboy. (At Disney Junior Elementary School, everyone is seen playing at recess, and Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are playing frisbee with Connor, Amaya, and Greg.) '''Connor: '''Super scissor jump! (jumps up and catches the frisbee) Yeah! '''Greg (jumps and swirls): And swirling spin! (catches the frisbee) Amaya: '''Kickin' cartwheel! (cartwheels and catches the frisbee) '''Izzy: '''Pixie Pirouette! (twirls like a ballerina and catches the frisbee) Ha! '''Cubby: '''Cartwheelin' coconut! (cartwheels and catches the frisbee) Ha! '''Captain Jake: And pirate captain pounce! (pounces up and then catches the frisbee) Nice job guys! Now all together! Izzy, Cubby, Connor, Amaya, and Greg: Right! (But before they can throw their frisbees again, Kwazii breaks through the doors with his super speed.) Kwazii (stops on his tracks and breathes heavily): Guys! What are you all doing?! Captain Jake: Uh, we’re just playing frisbee, Kwaz. (throws the frisbee and let's out a small chuckle) What does it look like? Kwazii: Yer not supposed to! (waves his arms up high and shouts really loud) It's Friday the 13th! (Gasping, all the kids stop playing and teachers stop working as they all run and duck for cover.) Mim Mim (puts on a soldier helmet and grabs a walkie talkie from his pocket): It's Friday the 13th! This is not a drill! (lets Kate jump onto his back and they ran off to hide) (Sirens sound.) The three little pigs: Aaah! Friday the 13th! Duck and cover! (hide under the lunch table) Frank: Friday the 13th! (slides down and runs off) (In the bush, Connor, Greg, Amaya, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Sofia are hiding when Prince Zandar runs past their hiding place.) Prince Zandar (screams and runs for his life): Aaahhh! Friday the 13th!!! Carlos De Vil (runs for his life): Everyone run for your lives!!!! Libby: '''Friday 13th!!! (runs past them) '''Connor (turns to Kwazii): What's so bad about Friday the 13th? (gasps in horror) Is it the day where all the super villains team up together to take over the world? Kwazii (turns to Connor): No! Everyone knows that Friday the 13th is the day of bad luck and misfortunes! (crouches lower and shivers in fear) Connor: Bad luck? Really? Come on you guys! There's no such thing as bad luck! Greg: Oh yes there is. (points his finger at a boy and his mother) Look! (A boy and his mother are walking on the sidewalk when he steps on a crack and his mother bends backwards.) Woman (feels her back break): Ah! My back! Boy: Oh, Mom! I'm so sorry! (Then a whistling man is walking home when suddenly, he walks under a ladder and realizes what he did.) Man: Oh, no! (a plant pot falls on his head) Oow!! (falls to the ground) Greg: See? Bad luck! Sofia: Whoa! It's even worse than last year's bad luck! Connor: Guys, come on. Don't be silly. Everyone knows bad luck is just a myth. And don't worry, I'm sure it's just a bunch of accidents and coincidences. Besides, (crosses his arms) how bad can it be? (Just then, a black cat walks by them and they see it pass by.) Captain Jake (glares at Connor and talks to him through gritting teeth): You just had to ask. (he and his friends heard something about to fall on them when they looked up to see a loosening beehive) Izzy: Watch out! A beehive! Cubby: Ah coconuts! Kwazii: Take cover! (holds out his paw and summons a blue force field above him and his friends to block the falling beehive from them. Then it bounces off the shield and onto the grass) Sofia: Phew... Captain Jake (sighs in relief): Thanks Kwaz. I thought we'd be done for. Kwazii: '''No problem. All in a day's worth saving. (Suddenly, they hear a swarm of angry bees flying out of their hive and preparing to sting the friends) '''Greg: Uh oh! (slowly backs away) Kwazii: Quick! Into the school! We'll be safe there if I teleport us inside! (claps his paws together and he and his friends disappear into the school while other kids rushed in for safety with their toys and other stuff held close) (Later in Superhero-ology class, as the school bell rings, all the kids are crying, nail biting, sweating, and shaking in fear, but Connor is the only one not scared.) Amaya (fearfully): I hate Friday the 13th! Greg: Me too! Who knows what bad things might happen this year? Connor (rolls his eyes): Guys, come on! Stop being such scaredy cats. There's no such thing as bad luck, and Friday the 13th is nothing to be afraid of. Besides, how bad can it be? (Just then, the Superhero-ology teacher Special Agent Oso walks into the class holding a half eaten breakfast bagel and a salt shaker that is sprinkling salt all over the floor.) Special Agent Oso: Good afternoon everyone. (eats his bagel) Now I know all of you are scared that it's Friday the 13th, but let's not get that in our heads now that we're safe. Now take out your Superhero-ology textbooks and turn to page- Whoa! (slips on a rubber ball and falls on his back, spilling salt on the floor) (Everyone in the Superheto-ology class gasps and stares at Connor with accused glares.) Connor (shrugs): What? (After school, everyone runs out to get to home safely) Guys, wait! Come on! I keep telling you there's no such thing as bad luck! It's just a silly joke to scare people! Amaya (turns to Connor): Connor! You don't understand! Today has been the worst bad luck day ever! Connor: Amaya! Relax! It's just a bunch of accidents and coincidences! How bad can it be? (Just then, Greg steps on a crack on the sidewalk.) Greg (gasps): Oh, no! I just stepped on a crack, and I think I broke my Mom's back! (hides behind Connor and clutches his sweater) Captain Jake (glares at Connor): See? Now look what you've done! Connor (angrily glances at Captain Jake and pushes Greg aside): Greg, don't be silly! It's just a little crack. It could never break your Mom's back. Besides, how bad can it be? (Suddenly, a tree branch breaks and falls to Captain Jake and Amaya, but they quickly move to the left and dodge the branch that crashes on the sidewalk.) Captain Jake: Phew! (turns and glares at Connor) Connor! Stop saying that already! You're giving everyone more bad luck! Connor: Me? Oh come on guys! I'm not like some two-legged walking, talking black cat that gives people bad luck and all! It's all just a silly myth and besides, how bad can it- (Amaya claps a hand over his mouth) Mmph! Amaya (hisses at Connor): Don't say it! Connor (takes Amaya's hand off his mouth): Okay, okay. I'll stop, but really, guys! There's no such thing as BAD LUCK!!!!!! (sighs heavily) I'm going home to take a nap. Captain Jake (calls over to him): Good luck then! Amaya: '''And be careful out there! (Connor rolls his eyes and moans. While walking home, Connor is grumbling in annoyance about his friends fear of bad luck.) '''Connor: '''Heh! Black cats, walking under ladders, breaking mirrors, spilling salt, stepping on cracks that break Moms' backs? Ha! You've gotta be kidding me! Everyone's just crazy. They don't even know that bad luck doesn't exist. (sighs) How bad can this day be? (Just then, he turns to see a black cat crossing the sidewalk, but then he sees a car heading straight for it.) (gasps) Hey, look out! (runs to the sidewalk to rescue the black cat) (The black cat turns to see the car heading straight for him. Luckily, Connor comes and snatches the cat out of the way just in time before the car hits it. The driver jerks up and turns his car into a different direction, only to have it crash into a water hydrant) Phew! (looks down at the black cat) Are you okay, little guy? '''Black Cat: '''Meow! '''Connor (smiles in relief and gets up to his feet): That's good, but where's your owner? (scans the place to look for someone who might be the cat's owner, but no one is around) Hmm. Guess you belong to no one then, huh? (the black cat meows sadly) Hmmm... well you're welcome to stay at my place. (the black cat mews happily) You're welcome, but what should I name you? Boy, you were really lucky that I saved you from that car. (gasps as he comes up with a name) That's it! Your name's Lucky! Come on, Lucky. Let's take you to your new home. I'll bet you're pretty hungry right now. (After arriving at his house, Connor begins to open the door, but then stops to look down at Lucky, worriedly) Lucky, wait! (Lucky meows questioningly) My parents aren't supposed to know that you're coming in with me. (takes off his backpack and opens it to let Lucky in) Here, into my backpack. I'll take you up to my room if you want. (Lucky hops into Connor's backpack and Connor zips it closed. Then he sneaks to the kitchen to grab a can of sardines and opens it, but as he is about to leave the kitchen, Connor is stopped by his mother.) Carmen: Connor! What do you think you're doing with that can of sardines? Connor (grins nervously while trying to keep Lucky from wriggling in his backpack): Mom! Umm... I was just getting some lunch... Eh, for me. Heh heh. Because I'm hungry! Very very hungry! So I'll need to (walks up the stairs backwards) eat upstairs because I need a lot of energy to do my homework! Yeah that's right! My homework! (Connor's mom gives him a suspicious but confused look as Connor slowly goes up the stairs) So... I'm off to my room to feed my- Uh! I mean... feed myself! Yeah! See ya Mom! (rushes up to his room) Carmen: Hmm. That young man is up to something. (After Connor makes it into his room, he closes the door shut behind him.) Connor: Phew! That was too close. (removes his backpack and unzips it open) You can come out now Lucky. It's safe. Lucky (jumps out the backpack): Mreow... (looks around the bedroom in amazement) Connor: You like it here, Lucky? Hehe. I thought you would. (opens the sardine can and lays it in front of Lucky) Here. (Lucky sniffs the sardines and spins around to see the open can. Then he walks over to it to eat the sardines.) Lucky (licks his lips after finishing his lunch and meows at Connor thankfully. Then rubs his face against his leg): Meow... Connor: Aww! You're welcome, Lucky. Ha ha! (gently strokes him on the head) (Later that night, Connor is asleep and Lucky sleeps on his bed, but then wakes up and then jumps up onto the windowsill and pounces down out the bedroom.) Lucky (stretches himself): Ahh! (Then, with a flash of black mist, Lucky suddenly starts to transform into a black version of Catboy) (sighs softly) That's much better! Time for this kitty to cause some tragic magic! Super cat speed! (runs off) (The next morning, a rooster calls out as the sun rises.) Connor (yawns and stretches his arms as he heads downstairs): Morning Mom! Morning Dad! (goes into the kitchen) Man, I'm starving. What's for bre- (stops and gasps to sees Lucky eating on the table and gasps) Lucky! (runs to the table to get Lucky off) What are you doing? You're supposed to stay up in my room! Go back upstairs right now, before my parents find out that you're- (turns to see his parents standing with their angry expressions and their arms crossed) Uh oh. (Lucky mews.) Carmen: Connor, young man! Why in the world did you bring a black cat into our house? Connor: Mom! He's just a stray cat that just needs a home. Lucky won't do any trouble, I promise! Calvin: Connor! That's a black cat! We can't have him in the house if he's going to spread bad luck! Connor (heavily sighs and rolls his eyes): Not this again. Dad! There's no such thing as bad luck! It's just some silly old story, and black cats like Lucky won't cause any harm. He's just an ordinary cat! He won't bring bad luck like everyone says! Calvin (sighs heavily): Connor! We talked about this! We are sick and tired of your disbelief in bad luck and Friday the 13th. Why can't you be more cautious on that day like everyone else? Connor (in an angry and defensive tone): Because all that is just a bunch of silly fairy tales! I keep telling you that there's no such thing as bad luck! It's just some accidents and coincidences! Carmen: Young man! Take that black cat out of the house right now, and never let him in again before he causes more bad luck! Connor (spluttering): But Mom, Dad- Calvin: No buts, Connor! You heard your mother. Take that black cat out of the house right now or you're grounded for life! Connor (growls in annoyance and picks up Lucky): Fine! If you two won't let Lucky stay here, then I'm going out with him! (Connor stomps out of the kitchen and to the door.) Connor's parents: What? Calvin: No, wait! Connor, come back here this instant! (But Connor has already slammed the door behind him. His parents both let out a heavy sigh. Outside, Connor with Lucky in his arms is walking away from his house.) Connor: Great! Even my parents won't listen to me. (looks down at Lucky and smiles apologetically at him) I'm sorry about the way they acted to you though, Lucky, but don't worry. Even though everyone thinks black cats like you are unlucky, I still think you're the luckiest cat on Earth. (Lucky meows with appreciation) Now come on! Let's go to the park. I can't wait for you to meet my friends. Maybe they'll like you more than my parents. (his stomach growls) But first, let's get some breakfast. (Later, after grabbing some breakfast from the Magical Cafe, Connor walks to the park to meet his friends there, but after arriving at their location, things aren’t going as well as he hoped when his friends back away after seeing Lucky.) Greg: Connor! What are you doing? That's a black cat! Keep away from him! Connor: Relax, guys. This is Lucky, my new pet cat. I saved him on the sidewalk from a car yesterday. Isn't he awesome? Lucky the Dalmatian (scowls at Connor): Awesome? Connor, that's a black cat! How can you call it lucky? It's bad luck! Connor (glares at Lucky the Dalmatian defensively): It's his name and his personality, Lucky! Lucky, the black cat, is not bad luck, and really guys, I keep telling you for the last time, there's no such thing as bad luck! Friday the 13th was yesterday, so you can stop freaking out now. Sofia (calms down and smiles): Connor's right, guys. Friday the 13th is over now, so let's just watch the news. Maybe that with calm us down. Kwazii (breathes out): Okay, but try to keep that black cat away from us, Connor. Connor: Whatever. (Kwazii turns on his iPad and taps the news app for him and his friends to watch, but as they are watching, the news lady tells the news about a strange figure running last night breaking mirrors, setting up ladders, and making cracks on the sidewalks by pounding or stomping. Kwazii then turns off his iPad and he and the others turns to stare at Connor.) Captain Jake: Connor, did you do all that last night? Connor: Hey! Don't look at me! There's no way I could've done that. Besides, I was at home sleeping all this time last night. Amaya (smiles in belief): Don't worry, Connor. We believe you, and we know you could never do that at night. Greg: '''Yeah. I mean, there's no way you have super strength like me to make those cracks on the sidewalks, and besides, that Catboy is way too black to be you. '''Connor: '''Thanks guys. Now let's find out who's making those cracks, setting up those ladders, and breaking those mirrors tonight. (puts Lucky down on the bench and holds out his arm with his cat bracelet) PJ Masks, were on our way! '''Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake (hold out their arms with their bracelets to join Connor in a pact): Into the night to save the day! (As the sun goes down, night comes and the full moon rises.) Narrator: Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day. Captain Jake: '''Alright! (Captain Jake presses his goldfish bracelet and prepares to transform.) '''Narrator: Captain Jake becomes... Fish Boy: Fish Boy! (Next, Greg presses his gecko bracelet and prepares for his transformation.) Greg: Yeah! Narrator: Greg becomes... Gekko: Gekko! (Then, it is Amaya's turn! She presses her owl bracelet and transforms.) Narrator: Amaya becomes... Owlette: Owlette! (And finally, Connor transforms as he presses his cat bracelet.) Narrator: Connor becomes... Catboy: Catboy! (While the four PJ Masks head for the HQ, Lucky jumps out of Connor's bedroom door and transforms into his Catboy form again. Meanwhile, the PJ Masks have arrived at the HQ) All PJ Masks and Narrator: The PJ Masks! (As they arrive, a blue force field with a screen surrounds them.) Owlette: Okay. Time to find that bad luck nighttime villain. To the Owl Glider! (swipes the screen with her fingers and presses the Owl Glider button on it. Then she and the boys head up to the third floor to get there and as they arrive, they hop into the Owl Glider and fasten their seat belts as Owlette flies it) Owl eyes! (uses her owl eyes to see a black figure moving fast on the street) Fluttering feathers! It's that black shadow again, (sees more ladders and cracks appear behind it) and it's setting up more ladders and making more cracks. Catboy (gasps): And it's heading straight for the furniture shop! We gotta stop him before he breaks those mirrors! Take the Owl Glider down, Owlette! (CRASH!!!!) Owlette: On it, Catboy! (lands the Owl Glider behind the furniture shop and she and the boys hop out of it as the sneaked up on the black figure that was going inside to break the mirrors) (Suddenly, Fish Boy accidentally kicks an old soda can.) Fish Boy: '''Whoops. '''Catboy (glares at Fish Boy): Fish Boy! (The black figure spun around to see that the PJ Masks have snook up on him and he transforms into black mist, then flies off) No! Get back here! (Catboy and his friends give chase as they follow the black mist through the town. Just then, they get it trapped in the alley, but when the mist dissolves, they are shocked to discover that the black figure looks exactly like Catboy only he was black with gray stripes and had an evil looking cat logo on his chest.) Gekko: '''Gasping geckos, Catboy! He looks just like you, only blacker! '''Catboy: '''Whoa! (eyes widened) That's just weird! '''Black Catboy: '''Out of my way, sickos! Super cat speed! (runs passed the four PJ Masks) Super cat leap! (leaps up and stomps onto the sidewalk behind the PJ Masks and creates a small earthquake that makes the ground shake and make a crack on the sidewalk.) '''All four PJ Masks (feel the ground shake): Whoa! Catboy: '''Hey! (furrows his eyebrows irritatedly) Stop that! (Then just like that, the Black Catboy stops and turns to Catboy.) '''Black Catboy (turns to Catboy and smirks): Okay, Connor. I'll stop. Catboy (perks up, looks confused): Huh?! How do you know my true identity? Wait, do I know you? Black Catboy (grins mischievously): Easy! I saw you transform before you left your room, (laughs) and of course, you know me! Allow me to show you to my true self! (In a flash of black mist, the Black Catboy changes into a black cat with familiar gray stripes and tail.) Lucky: Ta Da! (The PJ Masks gasp in surprise) Owlette: You! (points at Lucky's true cat form) Catboy (eyes widened): Lucky?! Lucky: That's right! It's me, Lucky, but I'm not just any black cat. (snickers and shapeshifts back into his Catboy form) I'm also a shapeshifter, a creature that can shapeshift into anyone or anything. Ohm and by the way, Connor, I wanna thank you again for rescuing me from that car yesterday. If it weren't for you (points at Catboy with a mischievous grin), I wouldn't keep spreading my bad luck magic all over this pathetic town. Catboy: So, (comes to realization) it was you! You're the one who's been setting up ladders, making those big cracks on the sidewalks, and breaking all the mirrors in the furniture shop last night! Lucky: '''Yup, and now thanks to you, my precious owner, I can keep on spreading bad luck wherever I go! (laughs) '''Fish Boy (in an angry tone): Flyin' fish, Catboy! How could you? Catboy (scowls at Fish Boy): Hey! Don't look at me! I was just trying to keep Lucky safe from being hit by a car yesterday! Fish Boy (snaps back): Well, it would've been safer for us if you hadn't saved him in the first place! Catboy: '''Hey! Everyone needs help sometimes, even shape shifters like Lucky! '''Fish Boy: '''Well, not everyone who spreads bad luck around! '''Catboy (moans in annoyance): I told you there's no such thing as bad luck! It's just a myth! A fairytale! Everybody knows that! '''Fish Boy: '''Well NOT everybody knows that, you know! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 10 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy Category:Transcripts narrated by Lucky